


小藥師與師父

by ChouChouKo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouChouKo/pseuds/ChouChouKo





	1. 第一章

第一章 我想你了呀

小藥師在森林裡顧著師父留下來的藥屋。例行公事是分類草藥、砍柴、各種家事，還有餵兔子。必要時進森林裡採草挑柴。

小藥師可以獨當一面後，師父撇下藥屋的工作跑去雲遊四海，之後便像稀有掉落的角色一樣偶爾回一次家。

藥屋在房子的最後端，連著後院的後門和窗戶只要天氣不差就不會關上。養在後院的兔子經常鑽進來，在調藥的小藥師腳邊窩著。

這一天，稀有掉落的師父回來了。

他熟門熟路地穿過後院直接進門，看見的景象便是坐在高腳椅上的小藥師靠著工作台磨草，椅下窩了兩隻兔子，腿上趴著一隻，肩膀上還停了隻鳥。

這孩子從小就招動物喜歡。有時直接坐在地上分類藥材，兔子也會湊過來圍成一圈。

師父走近工作台，順手抄起椅下一隻兔子：「這隻夠胖了，可以烤兔腿了。」

「……」

小藥師抬頭看了一眼沒良心的師父，低頭繼續搗了兩下碗裡的草後放下，然後才說：「你別嚇牠，牠聽得懂的。」抬手去擼了師父懷裡的兔子一把。

師父一出遠門的時間長短不一，最久三個月。美其名是四處蒐集罕見草藥，實則享受做了半輩子的職業交棒後的閑適生活。

「我以為你還會過一陣子才回來。」

「本來是的啊，打算在巨湖邊的小鎮待上一陣，不過……」

在外地遊歷看著別人家的小牧童、幫自家餐廳顧店的孩子，沒來由地一直想起自家孩子小時候又憨又乖巧的模樣，於是才良心發現該回家看看了。

「不過？」小藥師歪了歪腦袋問，一雙眼圓圓亮亮的。

「我肚子餓了。」說完，師父就大發慈悲把兔子放回地上，又擼了一把小藥師的頭髮便往廚房走去。

「……」

兩人簡單吃了午餐就泡了茶到客廳話家常。

小藥師趴在毛茸茸的地毯上，把頭往師父腿上枕。

「這次多待幾天好不好？」

師父笑了笑，像他還小的時候那樣撥了撥他的頭髮攏到耳後，還戳了戳軟軟的臉頰。

「怎麼了呀？」

「我想你了呀。」

他調整了一個枕得更舒服的姿勢，把一邊臉頰蹭上師父大腿，還把人家膝蓋當抱枕一樣圈住。

小藥師是三歲時被藥師夏緣收養，當時家裡窮苦，上面還有一個哥哥和姐姐。在快要過不下去時，父母決定往南遷投靠父親的弟弟家，但賣了所有值錢的東西，那些錢大概也不夠一家五口一路往南。

大的孩子一個十歲一個七歲，最小的三歲，雖然很乖巧很少生病，但也說不準長路漫漫會出什麼狀況，最後決定送走么子。

小時候的事情其實小藥師也不太記得，那天的記憶卻在模糊的童年裡留下清晰的印象。那天他比平常還要早被叫起，哥哥他們都還在睡。連早餐都還沒吃媽媽就提著一個小包拉著他出門，爸爸在門口抱了他一下他也不明所以。

媽媽牽著他到經常路過的藥屋，他只記得自己還很睏，聽不懂媽媽跟藥師簡短的對話。最後媽媽彎身對他說：「今天開始就住在這，爸爸媽媽過一陣子再來接你。」

然後就把他往藥師那推了推，藥師牽起他的手並接過媽媽手上的小布包。他順從地任藥師牽著，粗糙的大手很溫暖。他回頭看了看媽媽離去的背影再看了看牽著自己的人，腦子才重新輸入剛剛媽媽說的話：「今天開始就住在這」。

「還睏不睏呀，吃早飯了沒？」這是進門後藥師問這個不哭不鬧，意外地不需要安撫的小孩第一句話。

小孩已經甩掉三分睏意搖了搖頭：「肚子餓。」


	2. 第二章

第二章 夏溫寧

說來，最初也是個偶然，他在市場買菜，就聽見婦人在詢問賣菜的老闆家能不能收一個孩子。他們的鎮處於山腳下、森林邊緣，往北是一點商業價值都沒有的封閉型海灣，可以說邊緣得不能再邊緣。每一家生活都只是剛好過得去，當人們想離開小鎮另尋發展的時候，像這樣留下一兩個孩子再上路減輕負擔以前也見過。大部分時候他們會先找上家裡做生意、環境較富裕的家庭，像靠海灣的漁夫家不久前也收了一個，再之前還有屠夫家的……不過印象中那些孩子都是還在襁褓中，或是還不會認人，幸運的話也許一路長大都不需要知道自己的出身。

夏緣看見婦人屢屢遭拒後，不知怎麼地就上前搭了話。雖然他大部分時間都關在藥屋裡，但畢竟也是做生意，對各家人還是有一些印象的。這名婦人就來買過藥，當時兩個大的跑在前面追逐鬧騰，最小的就靜靜跟在後面，一步一步走得慢慢的，看起來笨笨的。

從搭話到下決定並沒有花多少時間，心急的婦人也顧不得嫌棄他是個沒家室沒養過孩子的單身漢，看是個開藥屋的就應了，可能藥師秀氣的五官和一貫溫和穩重的笑臉也很有說服力。

他不想評論別人的家庭，但始終覺得憑什麼在困難的時候把小孩從未來的人生計畫裡排除，這個年紀不是最需要父母的嗎？當天回家路上他想起那個小小的、慢慢走路的身影，就禁不住一陣鼻酸。

夏緣保留孩子原本的名字，改從他的姓，叫夏溫寧。

他讓小孩以後叫他師父，還不識字的小孩懵懂問什麼是「師父」，他說：「是老師，是父親。」

「師父，媽媽、姐姐呢？」

該來的還是會來，孩子第二天就問了藥師家人去哪裡。於是他把小孩抱起來，指了牆上的地圖給他看南方城鎮的位置。「媽媽他們啊，要去這裡喔。」

小孩頭靠著藥師的頸窩，睜著圓溜溜的眼睛看他手指的地方，又問：「那，我們在哪裡？」

藥師頓了頓，指到地圖很上面、再過去一點就是海的地方，說：「我們在這邊。」

「哦，好遠噢。」他趴在藥師懷裡接著就不說話了。

藥師離開地圖前，摸著小孩後腦杓說：「嗯，因為很遠才不帶你去。以後就跟師父在這好不好？」

見他不出聲又拍拍他的背哄了兩聲：「好不好？嗯？」

其實夏緣心裡很懊惱，他怕孩子會問「什麼時候回來接我」。他既不想撒謊說「很快」，也不忍心直說「他們不會來了」。其實媽媽所謂「過一陣子再來接你」根本永遠不會兌現。

小孩沒有說好還不好，卻問：「師父也會去嗎？」

「師父？不會呀。」

最後小孩把臉埋起來應了一聲：「嗯。」

聲音悶悶的，而且不曉得他「嗯」的是什麼。

小孩有時夢見父母和哥哥姐姐，夢中的他們總是背對著他漸漸走遠，不管怎麼跑他都追不上、怎麼喊都沒人回頭。

「為……什麼……嗚…嗚嗚……」

平常乖巧的孩子只有在惡夢中才會哭鬧，藥師總是把他攬進懷裡，說：「不怕不怕，師父在這兒。」

藥師從來不會說出「媽媽很快就會回來接你」這種話來哄騙他。

幾次三番，他就不再作惡夢。漸漸地，晚上睡覺一定要緊緊拽著藥師的袖子。


	3. 第三章

第三章 只要師父

在他還很小的時候他們兩人幾乎形影不離，夏緣出門也一定會帶著他。除了上街採買時，他不想牽著小孩去肉舖街，因為那邊地上容易積油和血水，他怕小孩滑倒，也怕嚇到他。所以買完蔬果類就會先把小溫寄放在認識的餐館，幫他點一份早餐，讓他慢慢吃乖乖等。

他坐在那兒經過的人都喜歡跟他攀談、摸摸小臉拍拍頭，他也會乖乖打招呼。人見人愛夏小溫就像小餐館的吉祥物。

這樣過了大半年都沒發生過什麼大事。

有一天，夏緣按照老規矩把小孩留在餐館。隔壁花店的兒子正值最欠揍的年紀，見到藥師家的小孩聽話地坐在隔壁餐館門口的桌椅上吃東西，就想招惹他。

「喂，你是不是住在夏師父家的小孩？」

小溫點點頭，「早安。」

「可是你不是他的小孩，為什麼在那？」

小溫繼續吃他的餅。

「我聽其他叔叔阿姨說，你爸爸媽媽把你丟掉。」

他把餅放下，擦了擦嘴巴說：「師父說，媽媽他們去的地方很遠，小溫還太小，要跟師父一起。」

「哈哈哈哈！那就是丟掉你了啦！那叫做『孤兒』你知不知道──」

花店兒子越說越起勁：「人家都說你爸媽沒有錢，離開只帶哥哥姐姐，不要你了，以後說不定藥師叔叔也去很遠的地方，不要你了。沒人要──沒人要──」

一聽到這個，他的小腦袋裡就想到家裡牆壁上的地圖，師父指過離得遠遠的兩個地方。那時候師父明明說他不會去那裡，突然就急哭了。

當時他家的難處，都是慢慢長大才知道的，但那時他才四歲多，到藥師家不到一年，還不明白家人為什麼會離開他。他心想是不是他不乖，那他在這邊要乖一點，他以為自己很乖的，至少師父從來沒有罵過他或對他生氣。既然這樣，為什麼師父也要走？

他原本只是掉了幾滴眼淚，花店小孩欺負到人滿意了就想閃人，但還來不及跑小溫就咿咿嗚嗚哭了起來，一邊喊師父。

「嗚……哇啊啊啊啊……嗚嗚嗚嗚……師父、師父呢…師父──嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

已經習慣每個月有幾天會幫忙看一下小孩的餐館老闆娘正在跟花店老闆娘聊天，聞聲就衝出來看。

「唉呀，小溫怎麼哭了？小溫怎麼啦？」

「嗚──嗚──嗚嗚師父──師父──」

小溫每次來這邊都很乖，也知道藥師每次都會在長指針走到數字6之前就回來接他，一時也不知道怎麼搞的。

「小溫怎麼啦？師父再一下就回來了呀，你看，指針還沒到6喔。」

可是小溫這一哭誰的話都不聽，一張小臉哭得紅通通，一直用手抹眼淚。誰要抱他都不給碰，抽抽搭搭哭著要師父。

花店兒子也沒想到戲弄的小孩會大哭，一時也楞在原地，想要偷偷退開時就被他媽媽拽住耳朵。

「我就覺得奇怪了，小溫明明都好好的怎麼哭了，是不是你！兔崽子！」

「我、我……」小孩支支吾吾。「我就跟他說了下話、開……開點玩笑……」

「那你倒是說說你講了什麼？什麼玩笑啊？啊──？」毫不保留捏他耳朵的力道。

面對揍人不手軟的母親，語帶保留什麼的是不存在的。

花店老闆娘聽了氣結：「你！這些廢話是誰教你的！」

兒子膽怯：「學校人家這麼說的呀……有幾個以前跟他哥哥姐姐認識的……本來就是嘛！不然怎麼就他留在這！」

「你幾歲了你自己數！小溫才多大，爸爸媽媽不在身邊，你做哥哥的不陪人家玩，還揭人痛處！」

夏緣回來的時候花店老闆娘正在火爆教訓兒子，只當花店小孩又闖禍了，沒想到夏小溫是他闖禍的對象。轉眼看見小孩坐著的地方圍了幾個人徒勞無用地在安慰他。餐館老闆娘看見他就趕忙開口：「小溫快看呀，師父回來啦！」

隔著一小段距離，圍著的人退開他就看見他家小孩哭得讓人心疼，他加快腳步走過去，「小溫怎麼了啊？師父在這。」

小孩抬頭看見師父朝自己走來，也急著扶桌子要爬下來，「師父──嗚哇啊啊啊───」旁邊的人怕他跌倒，但他不讓別人牽，一邊哭得很可憐一邊朝藥師走去。「嗚嗚嗚嗚，師父──」藥師手上東西還沒來得及放下，小孩就抓著他的褲腿不放了。

餐館老闆娘好心幫他接過手上的貨，他彎身拍拍小溫肩膀說：「師父抱好不好？」就一把將他抱起來。

他一邊哄一邊聽老闆娘說事情的來龍去脈。

小溫趴在他肩膀上已經沒哭得這麼兇了，但還在打哭嗝。

他聽完也又生氣又無奈，雖說童言無忌，但學校裡的孩子說出的話十之八九是來自父母和鄰里大人間的閒言閒語。

他在想小孩是不是經這一鬧想家想爸媽了，可是他去哪裡生爸媽還他。但旁邊的人跟他說小孩剛剛哭著只要師父。

他在孩子耳邊輕聲說：「那個小哥哥說得不對，小溫看，師父在這對不對？」

小孩把臉枕在藥師肩膀吸鼻子，兩隻小手也抓得牢牢的。

花店老闆娘氣急敗壞把兒子拖過來道歉：「還不快跟夏師父和小溫道歉！」

「夏師父真的很抱歉，我家臭孩子在外面就會欺負人，唉！他哪壺不開提哪壺！」

「沒關係，小孩嘛，讓我跟他說幾句話好嗎？」

「你要揍他也行吧。」說完就把小孩推過去，「快點，你該不該先說什麼？」

「夏師父對不起……我亂說話……惹哭小溫。」

夏緣抱著小孩蹲下，伸出一根手指用力戳了一下對面禍害的額頭。

「不是跟我，你應該跟小溫道歉。」

「小溫……對不起，說你沒人要……」

「知道自己說錯話了？」

他用力點頭，「嗯。」

「我問你，小溫姓什麼？」

「夏。」

「嗯，他跟我姓就是我家孩子，你說誰不要他了？」

平日霸道的熊孩子被問得沒話說。

「小溫離開爸爸媽媽也很勇敢，你試想一下，哪天你爸爸媽媽也有困難，把你送去別人家，會不會難過？」

「……唔…」

他媽媽站在一邊點頭贊同道：「就是！哪天我把你丟給港口邊最兇的漁夫叔叔，看你還頑不頑皮！」

「嗚哇哇哇哇！媽媽不要！」將心比心無比有效，小孩馬上哭著求饒，口口聲聲說對不起。

夏緣拍拍小溫的背，說：「小哥哥跟你說對不起了，我們原諒他好不好？」

夏小溫維持一樣的姿勢不動一下，夏緣就微微側過身讓他的臉對著也在哭鼻子的花店兒子。

「他跟你說對不起了呢，嗯？」

夏小溫跟小無尾熊一樣扒在他身上，癟了癟嘴別開頭，臉就往藥師頸窩埋。

他記得很清楚師父教的「請、謝謝、對不起」，人家說「謝謝」時要說「不客氣」，說「對不起」的時候要回「沒關係」。可是他覺得很有關係。

「唉唷，不願意啊？」他捏了捏小溫後頸。

「我想回家。」他把臉露出一點點，聲音很小又啞，蔫巴巴的。

他覺得小孩今天很委屈，也不想強迫他。於是一邊說「好，好，我們回家。」一邊站起來，擼了擼花店兒子的頭，對老闆娘說：「不好意思，我回去再勸勸他，下次再帶他過來。」

「哎你別這麼說，都是我家孩子不對。」

後來，他抱著小溫回桌邊收拾東西，都還聽到花店老闆娘拖著兒子回家，一路罵罵咧咧。

餐館老闆娘看孩子哭得傷心，又包了幾塊小甜餅給他。重新得到師父的夏小溫也恢復了社交禮儀，軟軟地說了一聲謝謝阿姨。

他覺得夏小溫是不打算從他身上下來了，他要他乖乖再喝兩口沒喝完的豆漿，跟眾人道聲謝就一路抱著孩子回家。

走到河岸邊時夏緣歇了一下，他讓小孩坐在他身邊，拿水壺出來餵他喝幾口。他自己也喝完後把水壺收好，夏小溫就又貼過來，他手勾著夏緣的手臂，歪著頭靠上去。

他拿空出來的手摸了摸小孩發紅的眼角，問：「小溫好一點沒？」

小溫安靜地點了點頭，過了一下子他突然開口：「師父。」

他順了順小孩的頭髮：「怎麼啦？」

「師父，要小溫嗎？」

這次連他自己的眼淚都控制不住，他把小孩摟過來重新抱入懷裡，不想讓他看見他在哭。

「要啊，以後都要。」

──

後來，晚上睡前他還問：「下次跟花店的哥哥和好好不好？」

夏小溫果斷：「不好。」

「哈哈哈，這仇是結深了，你要一輩子不理人家了？」

「嗯。」

記仇的夏小溫說到做到，之後只要在路上看見，他就要繞到師父另一邊，不願意看人家一眼。即使長大了人家塞把花跟他示好，也當對方空氣。


	4. 第四章

第四章 小哭包

夏溫寧聽話、懂事，乖乖跟著藥師學讀書寫字，再大一些就開始幫忙簡單的藥草分類，二十歲出頭就可以獨當一面處理所有工作。

當師父第一次說要出遠門時，他表面不說其實心裡百般不願。不是因為藥屋的擔子都到了他肩上，而是師父說要出門遊歷一路南下，莫名讓他聯想到過去拋下他南去的家人，腦中浮現地圖上離得遠遠的兩個點。

他自認沒有多少童年陰影，除了四歲那年在外大哭一場之外，之後出外再聽到什麼耳語他都可以不在意，人家說他沒爸媽，他都說他有師父。一直以來，師父就是他的全世界，他怕的是師父哪天也不見了。

神經大條的老人顯然沒意識到南方這個敏感的詞尷尬的地，笑呵呵地說會帶很多奇花異草回來，都不知道看著他離去背影的夏溫寧神情有多落寞。

他其實樂意攬下所有工作和家務，人家說養兒防老，膝下無子女的人總得有些打算，他一直認為沒有人會平白無故養別人養不起的小孩。藥師這十幾年來是真心待他好，他不敢厚顏無恥地以兒子自居，但隨著多年師父師父地叫，藥師於他而言早就亦師亦父。就像他當年說的，是老師，是父親。

夏緣在第一次長途出遊回來之後倒是實打實嚇了一跳。乖徒弟跟往常一樣規矩例行所有工作，兩人聊了聊近況，他說了一些旅途的趣聞，細數新帶回來的草可以製什麼藥。

舟車勞頓的藥師晚上早早就入睡，半夜突然感覺袖子被拽了一下，迷迷糊糊醒來發現八歲開始就不用人再陪睡的小孩，竟然像那些年一樣挨著他睡，手抓著他袖口不放。

他心閃過的想法是，原來孩子永遠有長不大的一面、傲嬌得要死、師父回家明明很高興卻不表現在臉上、你現在二十歲不是三歲知不知道這床很擠。

他只是想挪一下位置，順便幫小孩把被子蓋好，不料他輕輕拉開袖子的時候身旁的大孩子就哭了。

很像他小時候作惡夢那樣，眉心皺得死緊，一邊抽抽搭搭地哭。

「誒，這是怎麼了？」他說著就把夏溫寧摟進懷裡拍拍他的背，「好了不哭不哭哦。」

「嗚……不要……」跟小時候一樣，作了惡夢就叫不起來，就會哭。

「師父在這，怕什麼呀？」夏緣一邊安撫他一邊把一截衣角塞回他手裡。

「……嗚嗚…嗚……師父…」

「對對，師父在。誰欺負你啦？」

「…師父……」

「……我沒、衣角不是還你了！」

「不要…」本來好像快哄好了，又哭得更兇了，本能地朝藥師懷裡縮了又縮。

「不要……連你都不要我了……」

在慢很多拍之後他終於恍然大悟，瞬間覺得很愧咎。自己離開這麼久，孩子有多委屈。他從來都這樣，從小到大幾乎不哭不鬧，他目睹的大概不超過三次，好像所有壓力都沉澱在夢裡。他聽過的夢話有想家、爸媽不見、出去被人嘲笑爸媽不要他、認不得草的挫敗、大蜥蜴很可怕等等……

他覺得自己該改行做解夢的。

「乖，師父哪裡會不要你？以前不是說過了？」他以前都是順著夢話慢慢哄好，但現在他非常想把這笨崽子用力搖醒。

「嗚……咳咳…」

夏緣再幫他拍了幾下背，道：「醒來一下好不好？小溫，好不好？」

接著他又用手抹了抹孩子滿臉淚痕，輕輕掐了兩下他的臉：「小溫、小溫起來好不好？嗯？」

睡夢中的孩子卻像嫌煩似地把臉扭開整個埋起來。「……乖，你乖。」無奈的藥師只好由他繼續埋著臉吸鼻涕，有一下沒一下拍拍他。

他環著這麼多年怎麼也養不胖的清瘦少年，斷斷續續回憶起過去的育兒人生。


	5. 第五章

第五章 可是你很煩

小溫小時候就不太愛跟其他孩子玩，他對藥師以外的人都戒心一百，花店兒子事件過後更是。但因為藥師教過他要有禮貌，所以會乖乖問好，可是照著公式說出「阿姨好」、「叔叔好」，被人問起幾歲時要說「今年x歲」就把他的社交額度用完了。帶他出去死不會離開半步路，牽他的手一放開就緊緊抓著藥師的褲腿。記得第一次要送他去上學，還委委屈屈地說：「師父不是老師嗎？一定要去嗎？」

他從小就在家裡的藥屋和後院打滾，大一點後除了上學和偶爾的合作實習以外都還是跟藥師泡在藥草世界裡。十五六歲的時候夏緣曾問他這些年學過試過的，有什麼特別有興趣的就去，不用顧慮自己家什麼本行，甚至問他會不會想離開小鎮。孩子的回答總是：「做藥就很好」、「喜歡藥屋」。他想告訴他年輕人可多嘗試，藥屋憑他一人也可以再做一、二十年。然而固執的孩子把被子一蒙，說：「我就喜歡藥草味，我就想啃老！」聽得他哭笑不得。

然而，少年不知道自己在外評價很好，製藥也是門細活，造就了他比別人好的專注力和耐心。夏緣常被人問起能不能收他家孩子為徒。於是他又問了幾次，在這件事上全程跟夏緣跨服聊天的少年有一天終於炸毛，他紅著眼睛，聲音帶著克制不了的哽咽：「我就說不要了嘛！你是不是、是不是要我走？」

完全反應不過來的藥師覺得這輩子沒這麼冤枉過，才剛跨出一步要說：「我不是……」

「你走開！」炸毛小孩退開一步，揉了一把眼睛拿起門邊的竹籃就往外跑。

「你等一下啊！給我站住！回來！夏溫寧！！」

他一邊感慨曾幾何時，那個走路慢慢的小孩竟然可以一下子竄得不見人影。看他拿了竹籃出去，但他晃了半邊森林也沒看到人。中午藥師無奈回到家，抓著大蜥蜴要牠表達意見，「第一次惹哭他的是你，你說說該怎麼辦啊？」大蜥蜴根本不想理他。

到了傍晚人終於回家，明明拿著竹籃出去的，回來卻提了一網魚。他覺得做假動作的兒子應該要被揍一頓，但看到他氣勢洶洶殺魚的背影只敢小聲提醒一句記得魚網明天該還誰還誰。

遲來叛逆期的小孩還是一整晚都不理人，到了睡覺時間卻抱著枕頭推開藥師房門，臉還是很臭。夏緣把書闔上放在床邊的小桌，「還站在那幹什麼？還不快過來。」

他走過來爬上藥師空給他的位置，放好枕頭朝著師父側躺下，還很霸道地絞走大半邊被子。

為了促進父子交流，他以前要小孩每天睡前跟他說一件事，喜歡的、討厭的、學校發生的事。長大後偶爾還是會像這樣擠一張床聊到睡著。

藥師無言看著拿棉被蓋掉半張臉的小孩，「幹嘛呀，跑一整天不見人，你師父就不擔心啊？」

「……」他又把被子拉起來了一點。

「還這麼兇，要我走開呢，現在你該說什麼？」

「………我不要去別地方。」好半天不答話，沒得到個對不起，而是一句好像跳過了很多細節的結論。

「傻瓜，我逼你去哪了沒？」

搖頭。

「我答應誰家收你為徒了沒？」

搖頭。

「你認真回想，我是不是每次都問你要不要、想不想？」

點頭。

「你從小就跟著我學藥草，一步一腳印，連我都很有成就感。以後幫我再好不過了，別人家老問我，我還不想把你給出去呢。我這是怕你想有別的發展又放不下家業包袱，才多問了嘛。」

他原本也沒想過什麼子承父業，孩子小時候很聽話，但離不開他。所以他在藥屋放了一塊軟毯子，工作時就讓他窩在那玩。夏緣想要專心顧小孩，根本沒心思招那些可能會燒掉他藥屋的浮躁年輕人。

沒想到孩子耳濡目染，有一天就看見他坐在地上玩不要的雜草，還能把不同的分開。於是他才讓小孩在玩樂中一點一點地學。

「我沒有天份，總是抓不準火侯和藥汁的稠度，覺得自己很沒用。可是我從小看，就想做這個，所以才很努力學。你每次問我都說了，待在藥屋就好。」說著眼眶又紅了，「可是你、你很煩、一直問，我就想是不是我哪裡做不好……而且還會有其他學徒，我……」

「什麼我很煩！唉……沒有做不好，哪裡都好──」撥了撥他的臉頰邊的髮絲就順勢捏了兩下，「我是想跟你說世界很大，有很多路可以走，但不管走到哪，想回家就回家。」說完就把人撈過來拍了拍。

「我哪裡都不想去。」他像小時後一樣直接鑽進懷裡要人抱。

「好──不去就不去。你還不要師父收其他徒弟呀？」

「師父是我的。」

「這麼小氣。」

「……」他又開始抓師父的袖子，「對不起。」

「哪裡對不起？」

「叫你走開。」

「還有什麼？」

「……說你很煩。」

「乖。」

過了一會他又問：「……就這麼喜歡採草啊？」

「嗯。」

「喜歡藥草屋哪一點？救世濟人啊？」

「……不想跟你講。」

說完就抱著他一條手臂把臉埋起來拒絕溝通。


	6. 第六章

第六章 夏小溫覺得師父很笨

回想完這些，神經跟神木一樣粗的藥師終於意會到，原來傻孩子除了怕被趕出家門，還怕師父主動性遠走高飛。

怎麼這麼傻？

「咳咳──咳」埋著臉要把自己悶死的夏溫寧猛咳了幾聲。

「唉呀，看看你，說過幾次不要吸鼻涕。」又拍了拍他的背。

「唔……」睡夢中的夏溫寧還想鑽回去。

「起來好不好？」夏緣捏了捏孩子後頸又哄了哄，「小溫？夏小溫──」

「嗯……」

終於被吵醒的小藥師迷迷糊糊睜開眼，呆呆地揉了揉水氣滿滿的眼睛。剛睡醒的小孩雲裡霧裡就被師父抱著坐起身，「總算醒來啦？」

夏緣在他還發著呆的間隙就捏了一下他的鼻子。

夏溫寧回過神看了看眼前的師父，眨掉兩滴淚，又低頭看看自己緊抓不放的衣角。

「認得我是誰沒有？」他伸手過去輕輕搓了搓小孩淚還沒乾的眼角。

「師父……」他才剛開口，眉心又皺起來了，「嗚……哇啊啊啊啊……」

他突然放聲大哭，一邊哭一邊想抹眼淚，結果又越哭越兇，一抽一抽地喊師父。

「哎哎哎───怎麼回事？」他把小孩抓著衣角的手抓來，放在手心裡捏了捏，「什麼夢這麼可怕？醒來還哭成這樣，嗯？」

「嗚……你在……很大的地圖上，」他抽抽搭搭開始說，「……一直往南邊走去，我……站在原地，一直看……我明明一直在看，可是你突然就不見了。」

「……然後我……又盯著好久，還是看不到人……我想去找你，可是在原地動不了……」

看他哭成天底下最傷心的小孩，夏緣又把他撈過來抱好。「哎，那什麼坑爹地圖，還挖洞給人跳啊。」

「我會……把事情都做好……你不要、你不要不回家。」

「我的寶貝兒子在家，我哪捨得跑不見？你看我不是好好回家了？」

「而且不用努力過頭哦，」夏緣揉了揉他頭髮，「師父不在家也要好好睡覺、吃飯，上山下河小心一點。聽到沒？」

夏溫寧哭得還沒緩過來，又把臉埋去師父肩膀，悶悶一聲「嗯」。

「記不記得你小時候，來這裡沒有很久，就到哪都離不開師父了？」

「……嗯。」

「你總是靜靜地黏著人，很依賴的樣子。其實師父也一樣的，不知不覺已經沒辦法想像沒有你在的日子了哦。」

「那時候是，模模糊糊知道以後好像只有師父了，雖然知道這個人好像要工作，可是又都待在家裡，我就覺得很安心。還會做很好吃的東西給我吃、陪我睡午覺。」

「怎麼就沒聽你說過好吃？只覺得你好像很不挑，問想吃什麼都說『都好』、問今天吃什麼什麼好不好，都說『好』，不知道你喜歡什麼。人家老說小孩挑食，我就覺得我家孩子挺好的。」

「師父做的都喜歡。」

「最喜歡什麼？明天做給你吃。」

「煎蛋捲，那個是最喜歡的。」

「啊？那是我手下最平凡的料理了。」

「對啊。」

他戳戳夏溫寧的小臉：「那為什麼最喜歡？」

夏小溫覺得師父很笨：「……不想跟你講。」

夏緣聽了就笑得肩膀一顫一顫。

「那下次你跟我一起去旅行好不好？」

「我不要去。」

「這麼沒有冒險精神。」

「沒有。」

「哈哈哈哈。」

「可是你要回來。」

「好──好──答應你。」

尾聲

藥師坐在地毯上喝閒茶一邊細數過往，一邊慢慢地輕拍小孩的背，那是以前哄睡的習慣。小時候他不願意被抱回房間自己午睡，所以總是把他安置在客廳軟軟的毯子上，自己就坐在一邊工作。如果不怎麼忙，就會把小孩抓過來給他大腿枕，有時自己都被感染睡意，乾脆躺下撈過小孩闔家午睡。他懷疑自己身上有磁石，有時候他手都還沒伸出去，本能討抱抱的夏小溫會準確無誤地滾進他懷裡當一顆稱職的抱枕。

現在夏溫寧已經不會再對師父出遠門感到不安。藥師離家的間隔也不再那麼長，因為最初先往遠的地方跑，除了本國內最南邊以外，與東、西、南邊相鄰的國他也大致繞過，再遠他沒有打算。到後來就只剩下一些離家並沒有太遠的小地方，他本來就決定這次回來就暫時不再外出。

聽到小朋友撒嬌說「我想你了呀」，心裡軟得一塌糊塗，於是默默把所謂暫時不再外出延伸成長期性的，晚餐還要以煎蛋捲獎勵他。

然後，下一次旅行，他還是想要帶上他，一起走過很多地方。

最後夏小溫枕在師父腿上睡了一個愜意的午覺，師父在心裡抱怨腿麻，卻也捨不得動一下。


End file.
